Nunca digas No al amor
by Hitomi Fubukii
Summary: Pokémon en gijinkas, yaoi, drama, mucho drama, drama a full! (?) Después de una lastimosa separación, Yuzan deberá superar a su primer amor, jurandose no volver a amar a nadie, pero conocer a Taiyou no era parte de sus planes... ¿Parejas? ArcaninexUmbreon, AmpharosxFlygon y LucarioxDewott
1. Inicio de clases

Hola hola! Yo vengo con un fic medio largo de estos preciosos pokémon a los cuales amodoro C: son las 2 de la mañana en mi rancho y tengo sueño, así que les dejo el capitulo y abajo dejo algunas aclaraciones...

**Warning: Yaoi/ChicoxChico/BL si no te gusta no leas**

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Ash no saldría en el anime y el yaoi sería canon en el manga**

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación se encontraban dos siluetas de chicos. Uno cerca de la puerta y otro de cuclillas en el suelo, llorando.

-¿Por qué no puedes amarme? –murmuro tratando de contener inútilmente sus sollozos.

-No podrías entenderlo

-¡¿Entender qué?! –exclamo levantando la cabeza, dejándole ver sus hermosos ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas

El de cabello azul no pudo evitar sorprenderse, más sin embargo se acerco más a la puerta.

-Lo siento… Yuzan –dijo su nombre antes de abrir la puerta y salir por la misma, dejando al peli negro de ojos rojos en el suelo, llorando desconsolado.

o-o-o-o-o

6 meses después…

Un chico de 19 años caminaba tranquilamente a la universidad. Usaba una chaqueta negra por encima de su camisa amarilla, pantalones negros con unos adornos amarillos. Su largo cabello negro lo amarraba en una coleta baja derecha, más una mancha igualmente amarilla en su flequillo. Ojos rojos sangrientos más sus orejas y cola negro que delataban su especie: un Umbreon macho. Escuchaba tranquilamente música desde su celular en el camino y sin embargo alcanzaba a oír los murmullos de la gente a su alrededor.

Chasqueo la lengua con molestia, como odiaba que hablaran de el como si no estuviera allí.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando una avalancha de globos con agua lo ataco y empapo completamente.

-¡Hey marica! ¿Y tu novio? –pregunto un chico mayor. De cabello verdoso y vestimenta del mismo color, ojos negros con pequeñas marcas debajo de sus ojos, su nombre era Daiki y había sido el culpable de que ahora estuviera empapado – Oh cierto –continuo hablando - ¡Te dejo por que eres una maldita marica! –grito a todo pulmón para seguidamente romper a reír seguido de sus amigos y de otras personas que se encontraban cerca de allí.

El Umbreon, de nombre Yuzan, cerró sus rojizos ojos con rabia. No iba a caer tan bajo como para seguirle el juego a un idiota como lo era Daiki.

Pero cuando se disponía a retirarse un último globo le golpeo en su punto más sensible… su cola.

-¡Ahh! –grito sonrojado ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué su cola tenia que ser tan sensible? Ahora todos se burlaban por ese grito que más había sonado a un gemido que a un grito.

Daiki, el Tyranitar nuevamente rio junto a sus amigos. Vaya que le gustaba reírse del Umbreon.

-¿Vieron como grito de placer cuando le mojaron la cola? ¡Por Arceus, que marica! –dijo Daiki sin dejar de reírse.

Yuzan esta vez no hizo nada más que bajar la cabeza para ocultar sus ojos con el cabello.

Era todo, estaba a punto de llorar. Tal vez se lo merecía por haber llevado un estilo de vida tan raro. ¿Qué le gustaban los machos? ¿Qué clase de bicho raro era? Uno que merecía esa clase de humillación por supuesto. Seguramente nada ni nadie lo defendería en un momento como este, era claro, solo una persona lo había defendido antes y ahora había desaparecido de su vida… definitivamente lloraría…

-¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu nivel? –se quejo una chica que recién llegaba a ver la escena.

La chica en cuestión tenía un largo cabello verde oscuro que sujetaba en una coleta alta. Ojos rosas oscuros, que a veces tapaba con sus googles rosas. Llevaba una bufanda de diferentes tonos verdes. Chaqueta verde claro cerrada, más unos pantalones militares adornados en la parte del cinturón con unos pequeños moñitos rosáceos, botas igualmente militares, junto con sus inigualables alas y cola que demostraban que era una Flygon.

-¿Ohh? ¿Riri-chan tiene que venir a ayudarte marica? –inquirió Daiki sonriendo burlonamente, aunque al momento recibió un fuerte golpe de "Riri".

-Vete al carajo Daiki, no recuerdo que te hubiera permitido llamarme así –dijo la chica totalmente seria y con una mirada asesina que hizo estremecer al poderoso Tyranitar – también me gustaría que dejaras de molestar a Yuzan

-Vamos Riri-chan, deja a ese tonto marica y únete a nosotros –le dijo Daiki con una inusual tierna voz, sin importarle que la Flygon pudiera matarlo en ese momento.

-Ni muerta –aseguro regresando con el Umbreon

-Tu te lo pierdes –bufo el Tyranitar y con un ademan de mano les indico a sus amigos que se retiraban.

Ririchiyo, la Flygon, se acerco a Yuzan y lo abrazo, sin importarle que estuviera empapado y probablemente la mojaría.

-¿Por qué todos me hacen eso? –pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo de la chica.

-Porque son unos idiotas Yuzan, son unos idiotas –le respondió tristemente

Justo entonces sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Yuzan bufo enojado y se separo de Ririchiyo, comenzando a caminar hacia las instalaciones de la escuela, siendo seguido de cerca por la Flygon.

-¿No piensas cambiarte? –pregunto señalando la ropa del peli negro.

-No tengo repuesto y ya no hay tiempo.

-Pero no puedes entrar así a clases

-¿Por qué no?

-Solo lograras que se burlen más de ti

-Que se burlen, como si me importara

-Ambos sabemos que si te importa –le recordó

-¡Vete a joder a otro lado Ririchiyo! –le grito molesto, provocando que la chica rodara los ojos en señal de molestia y lo jalara hacia el baño más cercano.

Lo arrojo dentro y saco inmediatamente su celular, mandando un mensaje.

-¿A quien le hablas? –pregunto el pelinegro

-A Jirou, siempre tiene ropa extra y hoy entra un poco tarde por lo que no importara que venga a ayudarte. –Le informo recargándose en la pared, esperando la respuesta – no te preocupes, será flojo pero siempre estará encantado de ayudar

Yuzan sonrió. ¿Qué haría sin esa chica? Era un poco molesta pero tan bien era muy buena.

-No se negara a ayudarnos –continuo hablando – sobre todo si quiere que nada malo le pase a sus muñecos de peluche –murmuro con su mirada asesina, asustando un poco al Umbreon.

Pronto recibió la respuesta de Jirou, un rotundo… "Ok". Y es que nadie, absolutamente NADIE le decía "No" a Hashiba Ririchiyo… bueno, quizás exceptuando a los profesores y al director, pero en cuanto a los alumnos… mejor era no encontrártela enojada.

La chica sonrió prepotente. La amenaza de los peluches siempre servía con el peli azul, por eso ahora lo tenía de camino a la escuela con un cambio de ropa para Yuzan.

Cerró los ojos sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro, estaba por relajarse cuando la voz de su amigo le pregunto:

-¿Crees… que merezco lo que esta pasando?

La chica finalmente borro la sonrisa de su rostro y junto con ella, sus ojos se entristecieron, aunque no lo veía, sabía que el chico estaba por llorar.

-No, no lo mereces. Nadie lo merece… tal vez ese idiota, pero no tu Yuzan, lo único que hiciste fue amar a alguien, no fue nada malo –le consoló Riri, escuchando como comenzaba a sollozar

-No puedo seguir así –dijo, tratando de calmar sus sollozos – solo les causo problemas… a ti y a Jirou… creo que sería mejor si yo…

-Ni siquiera lo pienses, por que si lo haces te juro que te revivo y luego te mato –le regaño un chico de cabello azul y corto, con un flequillo alborotado. Camisa de manga larga blanca y un chaleco azul. Pantalón de mezclilla igualmente azul, más unos tenis blancos. Ojos café claro y por supuesto, sus orejas y cola que decían su especie: un Dewott.

Yuzan se le quedo viendo por unos segundos, comenzando a calmarse. El peli azul suspiro y volteando a ver a Riri continúo:

-Déjame adivinar. Daiki ¿verdad? –solo recibió un asentimiento de cabeza de ella y entonces entro al baño para ayudar a Yuzan a cambiarse.

Cuando entro noto lo lloroso que tenia sus ojos rojos y con un pequeño suspiro extendió el brazo, mostrándole una bolsa con ropa.

-Toma, será mejor que te cambies –le dijo – tal vez sea tarde, pero tienes a un maestro comprensivo a primera hora, le puedes explicar lo que paso y te dejará entrar.

El Umbreon sonrió agradecido y al momento salto sobre el contrario y lo abrazo

-¡Gracias, Jirou! –exclamo, feliz de que tuviera un amigo tan bueno

-¡S-suéltame Yuzan! –grito sonrojado. Jirou odiaba el contacto físico y sentir que Yuzan le abrazaba le molestaba… pero sobre todo – ¡me vas a mojar la ropa! –se quejo, zafándose y huyendo de allí.

Al salir se encontró con que Ririchiyo seguía allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía no te vas? –le pregunto como siempre, haciéndose el rudo.

-Ya me iba, no te preocupes Jirou-kun solo que –se detuvo un momento para hacer su típico silencio dramático. Jirou rodo los ojos, odiaba que la chica hiciera eso – Es inicio de ciclo, habrá gente nueva y estoy preocupada por Yuzan

-¿Por qué? ¿Tu amiga vidente ha predicho algo malo? –dijo medio en broma, aunque en realidad lo decía muy en serio

A respuesta obtuvo una mirada asesina de la ojirosa, haciendo que tragara saliva involuntariamente.

-No es eso. Predijo que Yuzan tendría un encuentro importante en su vida hoy, pero estoy preocupada… después de lo que paso con Yuuki –iba a seguir pero el Umbreon salió del baño y la escucho. Abriendo sus rojos ojos asustado por ese nombre recién pronunciado – Yuzan…

El chico pareció recuperarse y paso de largo de ellos. Realmente odiaba que la gente hablara de el a sus espaldas, lo odiaba.

Jirou suspiro nuevamente, esta vez fue uno cansado. Solo eran las 9 de la mañana y ya estaba cansado. Se despidió de la chica y se fue a su aula. El día solo comenzaba.

Ririchiyo se sentía mal. Horrible. ¿Cómo es que había nombrado a ese bastardo tomando en cuenta que Yuzan estaba tan cerca? Realmente era una estúpida…

Se dejo caer al suelo. Resbalándose por la pared donde antes descansaba. Se llevo una mano a la boca y comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se cristalizaban. Iba a llorar.

-¿Estas bien? –pregunto una desconocida voz para ella, levanto la cabeza y lo vio.

Un chico de largo cabello rubio, con un rubí en su frente. Chaqueta negra abierta, camisa amarilla, unos shorts cortos igualmente negros junto con medias largas negras con amarillo, también usaba unas botas negras con pequeños adornos rojizos. Tenía los ojos dorados y además mostraba una inocente sonrisa. Y claro, sus orejas y cola que daban su especie: un Ampharos.

Se quedo perdida en esos ojos dorados, tan inocentes, tan puros… tan hermosos.

-Oye… eh… ¿estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? –volvió a preguntarle con esa inocente voz

-Eh… si, estoy bien –respondió poniéndose de pie y notando que era más alta que el.

-Que bueno, me preocupaste, me perdí y cuando pase por aquí vi a alguien en cuclillas llorando y no me gusto… pero que bueno que ya estés mejor – con cada palabra que decía Ririchiyo se sentía en el cielo. Ese chico era bastante tierno y… espera ¿dijo que se perdió?

-¿Te perdiste? –le interrumpió de repente, a lo que el rubio se sonrojo y bajo la mirada nervioso

-Si, me acabo de mudar y trasladar a esta universidad por lo que no la conozco bien –le explico todavía sonrojado, Riri no pudo evitar sonrojarse también y contener sus ganas de abrazarlo y decirle lo tierno que era.

-Eh… Umm… ¿sabes en que salón te toca? –pregunto Riri nerviosa

-Claro, me dijeron que en el D-3 –dijo recuperándose

-¿D-3? –Pregunto ella emocionada, recibiendo un tímido "Si" - ¡Yo también voy allí! ¡Si quieres te puedo llevar! –sugirió, provocando una enorme sonrisa en el rubio que asintió repetidas veces con la cabeza. La Flygon sonrió igualmente y lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo – Me llamo Ririchiyo ¿y tu?

-Soy Terumi, Fujimori Terumi

* * *

Bien! Hasta aquí. Primero, los pokes que saldrán aquí (al menos los protas) son en realidad mi equipo del white 2, solo que mientras jugaba se me ocurrió esta cosa xD Segundo...emm umm... los apellidos fueron elegidos al azar. Tercero... todavía faltan dos chicos, solo aviso por si ignoran mis beshas advertencias y luego me atacan que por que los hago gays. En fin, creo que es todo, pronto traeré el segundo :3 y espero que alguien lea y comente, un review me vendría bien c: un review no mata a nadie e_e so.. matta ne~


	2. Clases y recuerdos

**Holaaaa yo aquí de nuevo, me tarde un poco en subir este capítulo pero ya esta. En este introduje a Taiyou oficialmente y probablemente en el siguiente meta al pretendiente de Jirou :B **

**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, si lo hiciera Umbreon hubiera tenido mega evo **

* * *

Odiaba ese lugar. Vaya que lo odiaba.

Solo era la primera clase del primer día y ya odiaba el lugar donde se encontraba.

Los alumnos en lugar de poner atención al recién presentado profesor preferían conversar entre ellos de cosas triviales como lo que hicieron en las vacaciones.

Bufo molesto. Si estabas en la universidad era porque querías estudiar, lo que conllevaba callarte y poner atención a los profesores. Se suponía que al estar en "otro nivel" ya dejarías de lado las tonterías que todavía hacías en preparatoria.

Pero no, esa gente no aprendía… aunque no podía quejarse mucho si el estaba haciendo dibujitos en clase.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, llamando la atención de todos, tanto alumnos como del profesor.

Con mirada comprensiva el profesor fue hasta la puerta y la abrió, topándose con la rojiza mirada de un chico.

El hombre solo suspiro y le dejo pasar, el joven agradeció en voz baja y se sentó en la única banca libre que era la que estaba a su lado derecho.

Sin importarle mucho la clase de matemáticas se le quedo viendo al de cabello negro, notando que tenía una extraña parte de ese cabello rubio, en forma circular entre sus orejas negras con amarillas también. No tardo mucho en caer en la cuenta de que era un Umbreon.

Aunque extrañamente no estaba vistiendo de negro como suelen hacer muchos.

Justo en ese momento noto como dos rubíes le sostenían la mirada, junto con un rubor en las mejillas. El contrario moviendo los labios sin producir sonido le dijo:

_-¿Qué tanto me ves?_

El chico, sonriendo coquetamente (sonrojándolo de nuevo), le contesto de igual forma:

-_Veo dos hermosos rubíes _

Esta vez el sonrojo se apodero de todo su rostro y de tan intenso que era casi competía con sus ojos. Al chico le dio un poco de gracia eso y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

-Joven Kaishou –le saco de sus pensamientos el profesor – joven Kaishou ¿me esta escuchando?

-Claro que si profe –mintió. El adulto, un Meowstick de nombre Jaspers, sonrío… con buena intención ¿no?

-Muy bien, entonces hágame el favor de contestar el ejercicio número 3 –ordeno, sonriendo complacido al ver como el chico se ponía pálido y volteaba a ver su libreta y al mayor repetidamente.

-N-no sé –confeso un poco sonrojado y bajando la mirada.

-Joven Kaishou, le recomiendo que ponga atención a clase sobre todo porque es nuevo y de favor, joven Takahashi, no le siga el juego. – dijo el adulto, dándose la vuelta y siguiendo con la clase.

El joven Kaishou, Kaishou Taiyou; un chico de 20 años, de cabello rubio-anaranjado, ojos color miel, chaqueta de piel atigrada con peluche en los puños y en el cuello que usaba abierta, camisa negra y unos pantalones negros con rayas naranjas. Más su cola y orejas que gritaban que era un Arcanine.

Taiyou volvió a poner atención a clase, aunque comenzó a escribir en la última hoja de su libreta, llamando la atención del peli negro.

Disimuladamente le acerco la libreta que tenia escrita una simple oración:

"_Así que te llamas Takahashi, raro nombre" _

El peli negro torció la boca en una mueca un poco incomodo. Estaba seguro que si le seguía la corriente a ese tipo, el profesor no le volvería a dejar pasar cuando llegara tarde… pero era bastante tentador molestar a un tipo nuevo.

Así que tomo la libreta con mucho cuidado y le contesto en un descuido del profesor.

"_Lo dice el que se llama Kaishou"_

El Arcanine tuvo de nuevo su libreta y al leer eso se apresuro a contestar, sin importarle que el profesor le estuviera mirando.

"_Kaishou es mi apellido, me llamo Taiyou y tú?"_

Nuevamente Yuzan tenía la libreta del tal Taiyou, volteando a ver a Jaspers-sensei cerciorándose de que no lo viera escribió velozmente.

"_Takahashi Yuzan" _

El Umbreon dudo un poco antes de darle la libreta y sin que el otro se diera cuenta, cambio el nombre:

"_Takahashi Yuu" _

Y con ese "nuevo" nombre le regreso su libreta, justo cuando la clase terminaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jirou tenía clase de deportes a primera hora y ya iba más cansado que si hubiera corrido un maratón.

No es que le desagradara, deportes era su clase favorita, pero lo que le molestaba es que se iba a encontrar a cierto chico que era el responsable de que estuviera cansado la mayoria de las veces.

Olvido todo lo que estaba pensando cuando choco con susodicho joven, el Tyranitar lo miro con superioridad y después se fue a otro lado.

Jirou suspiro, a pesar de la ventaja de tipos, en una batalla Daiki seguro le ganaría.

Cuando llego al gimnasio vio que iban a tener clase teórica en lugar de practica, rodo los ojos con fastidio, ¿ahora como se desahogaría?

Se fue a sentar sin muchos ánimos y durante toda la clase se la paso pensando en otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que decía el profesor… aunque en realidad no tenía idea de que decía el tipo.

Cuando la clase termino, se estiro como siempre, sin darse cuenta de que había alguien atrás de el y lo golpeo sin querer.

-Ups lo siento –se disculpo más por costumbre que porque lo sintiera.

El contrario se puso de pie, mostrándole a Jirou la diferencia de alturas. Pero a contrario de lo que el peli azul creía, la intención del otro no era golpearlo. Simplemente sonrió de manera arrogante y comenzó a avanzar. No sin antes detenerse y voltear hacia el Dewott.

-Don't worry –le dijo y automáticamente salió del salón.

Jirou se quedo en su lugar unos momentos, se había quedado estático por la manera en que ese chico se había mostrado y hablado.

Era obvio que era nuevo en ese lugar, porque Jirou conocía a media escuela pero a ese chico nunca lo había visto.

-Chico –una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, giro hacia quien le hablaba, un Gallade - ¿no tienes más clases?

El Dewott asintió con la cabeza y salió casi corriendo del lugar. Se le hacia tarde para su siguiente clase: Matemáticas.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Ririchiyo y Terumi habían tenido una buena clase de filosofía. Aun a la primera hora, había sido buena.

Sin importarle que estuvieran en clase, Riri aprovecho para hablar todo lo que pudo con el rubio. Y el chico aunque algo nervioso, contestaba como podía.

Cuando el timbre sonó y tuvieron que cambiar de clase, la chica recordó algo importante.

-Y… ¿Qué clase tienes ahora? –pregunto algo nerviosa. De verdad que quería que dijera educación física.

-A ver –el chico comenzó, intentando recordar su horario pero aun no se lo aprendía así que saco una libreta de su mochila y busco hasta la última pagina donde lo tenia anotado – Ciencias –

Al momento la alegría de la chica fue reemplazada por tristeza y desilusión.

-A ti te toca otra cosa ¿cierto? –pregunto Terumi notando que la chica ya no parecía tan feliz

-Sí… tengo educación física –le informo triste – me hubiera gustado tener el mismo horario que tú…

-No importa, podemos vernos en el receso –sugirió con una sonrisa

A Riri se le ilumino el rostro con esa sugerencia. Pero claro, el receso, a esa hora podría hablar bien con el.

-Bien, pues nos vemos en las banquitas del patio norte –le indico, aunque al momento volvió a hablar – sabes llegar ¿no?

El chico sonrió nervioso y negó levemente con la cabeza.

-Bueno… -la chica le quito la libreta de las manos y comenzó a leer el horario del rubio – a ver… ¡ah! ¡Aquí! ¡Tienes la clase antes del receso con Jirou! –comento emocionada, señalando la clase de esa hora: Historia.

-¿Jirou? –cuestiono Terumi algo confuso, no conocía a alguien con ese nombre.

-¡Sí! ¡Es un amigo mío! ¡Es un enano de cabello azul con mal genio pero es muy buena gente! –Aviso cuando la segunda campana que anunciaba que ya iba a empezar la clase sonaba - ¡Oh oh! ¡Tengo que irme Teru, pero nos vemos en el receso! –le regreso su libreta, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar, cuando ya estaba algo alejada se volteo y le grito - ¡los estaremos esperando!

El rubio se despidió con la mano, algo nervioso y confundido. Esa chica era demasiado hiperactiva…

Suspiro y estaba por irse cuando noto algo importante.

No sabia donde estaba el salón de ciencias.

-Ay, ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí? –se pregunto molesto y volvió a sacar un pequeño mapa que le habían dado de la escuela. Tendría que encontrar el salón por su cuenta.

Solo esperaba no perderse…

-o-o-o-o-o-

Yuzan llego rápido a la clase de Educación física. Odiaba que le tocara una clase como esa a tales horas de la mañana. Pero así había escogido su horario a principio de año.

Es cierto que solo lo había hecho porque Riri tomo educación física en ese horario y para ser honestos, no quería estar muchas horas sin sus amigos.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras iba llegando al gimnasio, se encontró con la sorpresa de que sería clase teórica. No le molesto, en lo absoluto. Que no le gustara el deporte no quería decir que no fuera atlético, pero prefería no esforzarse simplemente.

Se sentó en las primeras bancas, desde hace tiempo que le gustaban esos lugares, tanto como para tomar apuntes como para evitar que alguien fuera a intentar hacerle algo, eran buenos los primeros de las filas.

No tardo mucho para que su amiga Flygon llegara, estaba algo agitada pero eso era obvio. Tuvo la anterior clase del otro lado del campus y para llegar a tiempo solo corriendo.

Con un leve "Hola" de ambos se saludaron y pusieron atención al profesor que daba el mismo discurso que a la clase de Jirou le había dado momentos antes.

Ririchiyo pensó en mandarle un papelito para preguntarle como estaba, pero le molestaba arrancar hojas de su libreta y mejor considero esperar hasta que la clase terminara para hablar.

Yuzan intentaba ponerle atención al profesor, pero realmente no podía concentrarse. Estaba más interesado en saber más del Arcanine que había conocido antes.

No es como si le hubiera gustado o algo, pero… había pasado tanto desde que alguien le había dirigido la palabra, claro, alguien que no fueran sus amigos.

Recordó como la gente de la mañana hablaba de él, diciendo principalmente rumores inventados y otros mejorando o empeorando los mismos. Más el incidente con Daiki, por Arceus, agradecía que Riri había llegado en ese momento. No sabía que habría pasado sino llegaba.

Coloco el brazo en la mesa y recargo la cabeza en su mano, meditando.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era absurdo que lo tuvieran que defender. Es decir, ¡es un maldito Umbreon! ¿Desde cuando los Umbreon tienen que ser defendidos? ¡Los Umbreon se defienden solos!

Recordó cuando había evolucionado. Esa vez, esa noche, esa bella y dolorosa noche. Cuando se había entregado en cuerpo y alma a quien creyó era su príncipe azul. Esa maldita vez.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al recordarlo.

Lo odiaba, vaya que lo odiaba… el merecía que le hicieran lo mismo.

O peor, el tal vez merecía…

-… la muerte –murmuro el Umbreon en tono bajo.

La chica a su lado alcanzo a oírlo y lo volteo a ver. Ojos rojos y cristalinos, recargado en su mano que a la vez recargaba en su mesa, más esa triste mueca en su rostro y las palabras recién pronunciadas.

Ella se entristeció también. Era más que obvio que todavía no podía superar a ese tipo y para ser sincera, no creía que Yuzan pudiera llegar a superarlo.

Pero era algo obvio, ¿Cómo superas a alguien que te traiciona después de que tu confiaste plenamente en el? Definitivamente no se hacia de la noche a la mañana.

_-Ya han pasado 6 meses Yuu_ –pensó Riri entristecida volteando a ver a su amigo

El chico no se daba cuenta de cómo lo miraba su amiga, seguía pensando en mil y un maneras de vengarse de ese tipo, ese tipo que tanto odiaba y que en algún momento llego a amar. A el, a ese bello Glaceon que se había burlado de el y todavía tuvo el cinismo para decir que nunca lo entendería.

¿Entender qué? Para el amor no había realmente que entenderlo, solo te gustaba alguien y punto. Desgraciadamente el Glaceon no había sabido comprenderlo y lo había lastimado.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos y recuerdos que no noto cuando la clase termino.

-Vamos Yuu –dijo Riri tratando de llamar su atención, sin parecer brusca lo ayudo a levantarse con el mayor cuidado posible.

-Riri… -intento decir el Umbreon, la chica volteo a verlo y sonrió para que continuara –… nada

-Sabes que cuando quieras hablar, aquí estaré –le animo y comenzó a avanzar con el peli negro tras ella.

Yuzan sonrió sinceramente, adoraba que su amiga no lo forzara a hablar si no quería.

De repente un recuerdo le llego a la cabeza.

_-¿Qué pasa? Parece que te estés guardando algo importante_

_-Yo… no es nada Yuuki _

_-Sabes que lo que quieras decirme, lo escucharé _

_-Lo sé, Yuuki, lo sé... y por eso te amo _

Una lagrima escapo de uno de sus ojos rojos, mientras unos ojos miel lo observaban desde el otro lado del salón.

* * *

Iba a dejar en misterio lo de Yuzan hasta más adelante, pero amo tanto a mi umbreon que le tengo que hacer la vida miserable (?) aun así les dejaré en misterio de que hizo que Yuzan lo odiara si primero lo amaba ;3 y aunque no me han dejado reviews si me han puesto en favs y en follow así que aquí esta el capitulo ;w; aunque no estaría mal recibir al menos un review... ejem, se me hace tarde para ir a clases así que au revoir!


End file.
